


keyboard smash

by starkstower



Series: we're falling in love [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Boy Squad, Evak - Freeform, Girl Squad - Freeform, Humour, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, Texting, Texting!AU, a lot of vine references, just boys being boys, sometimes, texts, vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstower/pseuds/starkstower
Summary: even: [mylovehaha.jpg]even: DID I JUST FUCKING SAY HAHA AFTER CALLING HIM MY LOVEeven: WHO EVEN TYPES HAHA ANYMOREmagnus: ur both hopelesswarning: a lot (A LOT) of vine references





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> helloOOo i wrote a texting fic with the boy squad + even bc i was bored and i love my mans and their friendship
> 
> this has a lot, a LOT, of vine references because I'm addicted to vine compilations and want it back. if u don't get something, it's probably from a vine 
> 
> this is just dumb conversations and me trying to be funny but failing so
> 
> yeah i hope u enjoy???

**October, 26th**

 

**the guyz**

 

 **mahdi:** hey guys

 

 **isak:** first of all, the male seahorses are the ones that get pregnant

 

 **mahdi:** bye guys

 

 **jonas:** literally everyone knows that

 

 **magnus:** I DIDN'T

 

 **mahdi:** disappointed but not surprised

 

 **isak:** there's one vine with that fact and like a lot of other stuff that talks about it ??? (articles, documentaries, literally in the wikipedia page for seahorses) 

 

 **isak:** but i mentioned the vine first bc it's more likely for you to watch that

 

 **isak:** everyone knows it

 

 **magnus:** who's vine was it

 

 **isak** : christine sydelko

 

 **magnus:** TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA

 

 **magnus:** UH YEAH TIP OF THE PENIS TO YOU TOO

 

 **magnus:** alriiight

 

 **jonas** : your knowledge in vines sometimes worries me

 

 **mahdi:** he has a problem

 

 **magnus** : yes

 

 **magnus:** my problem is that we were supposed to meet up in the kaffebrenneriet like twenty minutes ago but none of you are here

 

 **isak:** magnus

 

 **jonas:** sweetie

 

 **mahdi:** our pumpkin spice latte

 

 **magnus:** wat

 

 **isak:** that's tomorrow

 

 **magnus:** no

 

 **jonas:** yes

 

 **magnus:** noh

 

 **jonas:** si

 

 **mahdi:** [sent a picture]

 

 **mahdi:** there's proof

 

 **magnus:** WHY DID I THINK IT WAS TODAY

 

 **isak:** disappointed but not surprised

 

 **magnus:** I SHOWERED

 

 **jonas:** congrats

 

 **magnus:** I PUT ON MY NICEST SHIRT

 

 **mahdi:** the baby blue one?

 

 **magnus:** YES

 

 **jonas:** ah yes that's a favorite

 

 **magnus:** I RAN TO THE CAFE

 

 **isak:** yikes

 

 **magnus:** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW

 

 **jonas:** leave

 

 **magnus:** no fuck you it's so warm here

 

 **mahdi:** stay

 

 **magnus:** but im lonely

 

 **isak:** die

 

 **magnus:** RUDE

 

 **magnus:** i'll talk to the barista he seems cool

 

 **jonas:** the guys working maybe you shouldn't

 

 **magnus:** HE SAID HELLO

 

 **isak:** exciting

 

 **mahdi:** magnus socializing

 

 **jonas:** soon on netflix

 

 **isak:** omg bITCH stranger things tomorrow

 

 **mahdi:** I KNWO

 

 **magnus:** his name's even and he goes to nissen too oml

 

 **isak:** what year is he in

 

 **magnus:** third

 

 **isak:** is he cute

 

 **magnus:** yes

 

 **isak:** interesting

 

 **isak:** ;)

 

 **magnus:** uuuh he's MY friend

 

 **magnus:** leave

 

 **isak:** you can share bitch

 

 **magnus:** no

 

 **jonas:** do you guys wanna come to mine tomorrow and have a movie night

 

 **mahdi:** count me in

 

 **mahdi:** can we watch real steel

 

 **isak:** we literally always watch that

 

 **mahdi:** a masterpiece

 

 **isak:** hugh jackman is hot

 

 **isak:** so

 

 **jonas:** ryan reynolds THO

 

 **isak:** MY DADDY

 

 **isak:** JSFJDIFIJDF

 

 **isak:** YES LETS WATCH ANY MOVIE OF HIS

 

 **isak:** im SWEATIN

 

 **magnus:** are you having a gay moment

 

 **isak:** mags im gay my entire life is one big gay moment

 

 **mahdi:** SHFJDF

 

 **jonas:** WHERE'S THE LIE

 

 **isak:** nowhere

 

 **magnus:** even says he thinks jake gyllenhaal tops them all in beauty

 

 **isak:** OOOOOOOH

 

 **jonas:** boy has good taste

 

 **mahdi:** have you guys seen that “jake doing things” account

 

 **jonas:** YES

 

 **jonas:** my favorite is the one of him taking a wig off

 

 **isak:** i always use that pic

 

 **isak:** my favorite one is jake picking his nose

 

 **isak:** relatable

 

 **mahdi:** losers

 

 **mahdi:** the best tweet in that account is

 

 **mahdi:** drum rolls please

 

 **isak:** you just called me a loser so no

 

 **jonas:** drum rolls

 

 **mahdi:** love u

 

 **mahdi:** so

 

 **mahdi:** it's jake gyllenhaal building something out of sand and then proceeding to kick it

 

 **isak:** SJFJD GOD DAMN IT YES I FORGOT ABOUT THAT ONE

 

 **jonas:** FUCKFJFJD

 

 **magnus:** GUYS EVEN FINISHED HIS SHIFT WE'RE HANGING OUT NOW

 

 **isak:** yaaaas gaga slaaay mama

 

 **jonas:** yes go have fun bubba

 

 **mahdi:** hope u have a gr8 time

 

 **magnus:** [cries in norwegian]

 

 **magnus:** BYE

 

 **isak:** he's gone

 

 **isak:** i'll miss him

 

 **isak:** he was a good guy

 

 **isak:** sucked at beer pong but had a heart of gold which is what matters

 

 **isak:** a Man

 

 **isak:** sad he had to go so soon

 

 **isak:** rip

 

 **mahdi:** *sobs*

 

 **jonas:** *sobs more*

 

*

 

**(October, 29th)**

 

 **magnus** **\- isak**

 

 **magnus:** even thinks you're cute

 

 **isak:** he

 

 **isak:** does he know me????

 

 **magnus:** says he's seen you around school

 

 **isak:** hm

 

 **isak:** hm hm

 

 **isak:** send me a pic

 

 **magnus:** he doesn't have social media so i don't have any photo

 

 **isak:** who doesn't

 

 **isak:** 2017

 

 **isak:** no social media

 

 **isak:** how does he do it

 

 **magnus:** doing it

 

 **isak:** …

 

 **isak:** bye

 

**the guyz**

 

 **isak:** magnus isn't funny

 

 **magnus:** y u gotta b so r00d

 

 **isak:** it's in my veins

 

 **isak:** i'm pure evil

 

 **jonas:** HA

 

 **mahdi:** good one

 

 **isak:** I'm tough

 

 **mahdi:** no

 

 **mahdi:** u soft

 

 **jonas:** n cute

 

 **magnus:** retweet

 

 **isak:** fuck u

 

 **mahdi:** oh no he said that !!!

 

 **jonas:** im so scared !!!

 

 **magnus:** gasps

 

 **isak:** wHatEvEr

 

 **magnus:** blows kiss

 

 **isak:** throws up

 

 **magnus:** JDJDJSFI

 

 **jonas:** i

 

 **mahdi:** sometimes i regret this group chat so much

 

 **isak:** nah fam

 

 **isak:** i get fresh memes thanks to this and can actually have a conversation purely based on vine references without sounding weird

 

 **jonas:** did u really just say fam

 

 **isak:** when bae’s fam

 

 **mahdi:** STOP

 

 **magnus:** LET'S TRY SPEAKING ONLY IN VINE REFERENCES

 

 **isak:** sifksfgjf IM READY

 

 **jonas:** who starts

 

 **magnus:** me pls

 

 **mahdi:** wait i haven't seen that many vines

 

 **isak:** disappointed and surprised

 

 **magnus:** OK I'M READY HERE IT GOES

 

 **magnus:** hi darren

 

 **isak:** SUP BITCH

 

 **magnus:** *blushes* *giggles* stap

 

 **isak:** *licks lips* bitch

 

 **magnus:** AHUAA ***NUTS AGGRESSIVELY IN THE SPOT***

 

 **jonas:** IM

 

 **mahdi:** WHAT WAS THAT SHAJFD

 

 **isak:** fuck i just couldn't resist ok wait my turn and now let's just keep it going and let's not complete the vines

 

 **isak:** fuck off janet im not going to your fucking baby shower

 

 **jonas:** you're– you're disrespecting a future us army soldier

 

 **magnus:** i'm starting a kickstarter to put him down

 

 **mahdi:** i am confusion

 

 **mahdi:** america E X B L A I N

 

 **isak:** WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KYLE

 

 **magnus:** it's just– lately i haven't been able to think straight

 

 **magnus:** balls two guys holding hands dick

 

 **isak:** ME

 

 **mahdi:** YOU BROKE THE CHAIN

 

 **isak:** FUCK SIFKDF OK HUST CONTINUE

 

 **jonas:** I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY NOW

 

 **magnus:** WE WERE DOING SO GOOD

 

 **mahdi:** what the fuck richard

 

 **jonas:** way to go paul

 

 **isak:**??? my name's michael with a b  

 

 **magnus:** you can't sit with us

 

 **isak:** actuaLLY, MEGAN,

 

 **jonas:** YOU YOURSELF SAID WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO COMPLETE THE VINE REFERENCES

 

 **isak:** BUT IT'S SO GOOD

 

 **jonas:** STICK TO THE RULES

 

 **isak:** YOU'RE NO FUN

 

 **mahdi:** go back to sleep and starve

 

 **isak:** i'm a bad bitch you can't kill me

 

 **jonas:** and i, in all levels except physical, am a wolf

 

 **mahdi:** be whatever you wanna be, if you wanna be a dog then WOOF yknow

 

 **magnus:** i'm an adult virgin.

 

 **isak:** i CANT ANYMORE

 

 **jonas:** SBFJSJF

 

 **mahdi:** HE WON

 

 **magnus:** IS IT WRONG THAT I FEEL REALLY PROUD OF MYSEKF

 

*

 

**(November, 3rd)**

 

 **magnus** added **even** to **the guyz**

 

 **isak:** rebecca it's not what you think

 

 **jonas:** I WON'T HESITATE BITCH

 

 **magnus:** guys this is even say hi even

 

 **even:** hi even

 

 **magnus:** U TALKING VINE WITHOUT ME

 

 **magnus:** FUCKERS

 

 **even:** betrayal

 

 **mahdi:** hello dude

 

 **even:** hola

 

 **isak:** taco

 

 **even:** what

 

 **isak:** idk u said it in spanish so i just threw a taco there

 

 **isak:** isn't it a spanish word

 

 **even:** oh

 

 **even:** well in that case

 

 **even:** chorizo

 

 **jonas:** pato

 

 **magnus:** caca

 

 **mahdi:** señor

 

 **even:** i don't know any other spanish words

 

 **isak:** smh

 

 **isak:** we were all rooting for u

 

 **even:** my apologies

 

 **isak:** talking about spanish

 

 **isak:** livin la vida loca in spanish is a whole different world

 

 **isak:** it opened new doors for me

 

 **even:** the doors to how hot his accent is in spanish

 

 **isak:** BIFCHYD YES

 

 **even:** me: only deep and meaningful words get me

 

 **even** : ricky martin: cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar

 

 **even:** me: cries

 

 **mahdi:** I CSNT

 

 **magnus:** relatable

 

 **jonas:** i already like u even

 

 **even:** *blushes*

 

 **isak:** can u send a pic

 

 **even:** what

 

 **jonas:** straight to the point

 

 **isak:** leave me alone

 

 **isak:** idk just wanna know what u look like

 

 **even:** [sent a picture]

 

 **magnus:** i shed a tear

 

 **mahdi:** dude

 

 **jonas:** you're really attractive what to heck

 

 **isak:** god! damn i love the amount of gay i am

 

 **even:** JDJFGA

 

 **even:** thank u thank u

 

 **isak:** a certain someone told me u already know what i look like

 

 **isak:** and what u think of my appearance

 

 **magnus:** ISAK

 

 **isak:** i need confirmation

 

 **isak:** maybe it was false info

 

 **even:** it was true

 

 **isak:** hm

 

 **isak:** hm hm

 

 **jonas:** did he say u looked like a dumbass when you wear that ugly scarf you always use bc he's right

 

 **isak:** i DO NOT

 

 **mahdi:** i mean,,,,

 

 **isak:** i

 

 **even:** is it the red one that looks like it's been to war by itself and miraculously survived

 

 **isak:** i

 

 **jonas:** yes

 

 **even:** i mean,,,

 

 **isak:** i

 

 **magnus:** u

 

 **isak:** am appalled by this words

 

 **isak:** permission to criticize my clothes: denied

 

 **isak:** i liked u even

 

 **isak:** i was gonna ask u to hang out

 

 **isak:** but,,,,

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

 **isak:** still want to

 

 **isak:** wanna go to the skate park on saturday

 

 **even:** i’d be honoured

 

 **isak:** cool cool cool cool

 

 **isak:** imma wear my ugly scarf

 

 **even:** u look cute even with that ugly scarf

 

**the guyz**

 

 **isak:** SHDJSJFF

 

 **mahdi:** what

 

 **jonas:** what's going on

 

 **even:**?

 

 **isak:** fuck

 

 **isak** created the group **the guyz– without even**

 

 **isak:** SJFJSJFJG

 

 **magnus:** what happENED

 

 **mahdi:** why are we excluding even

 

 **jonas:** idk

 

 **isak:** he called me cUte

 

 **isak:** like

 

 **isak:** wowzers

 

 **isak:** this

 

 **isak:** [sent a picture]

 

 **jonas:** even with the ugly scarf

 

 **mahdi:** damn that's true attraction

 

 **isak:** im ready to marry him

 

 **magnus:** sjfjdg

 

 **isak:** i can hear the WEDDING BELLS

 

**the guyz**

 

 **isak:** so

 

 **even:** u ok

 

 **isak:** yes

 

 **isak:** so

 

 **isak:** im sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties

 

 **magnus:** SJFJSIF

 

 **jonas:** i hateu s much

 

 **isak:** lies

 

 **isak:** you all LOVE ME

 

 **mahdi:** i need receipts

 

 **isak:** JONAS you've been my friend since i was like one month old u must love me a lot to not get tired of my annoying ass

 

 **jonas:** yes i do love u

 

 **isak:** MAGNUS you let me play with your phone when im bored and don't complain about how i could download the game myself and how i consume the battery so fast you have to charge it twice a day

 

 **magnus:** tru

 

 **isak:** MAHDI u r not really a touchy kind of person but you let me hug you and cling to you when im drunk and also when im sober and just in need to spread love

 

 **mahdi:** your hugs r nice

 

 **even:** this is the purest conversation i've read in a while

 

 **isak:** EVEN i just know u do

 

 **isak:** and if u don't already, u will

 

 **even:** fair enough

 

*

 

**(November, 6th)**

 

**the guyz - without even**

 

 **isak:** so like

 

 **isak:** even and i went to the skate park n like

 

 **isak:** it was

 

 **isak:** niCe

 

 **jonas:** aha

 

 **magnus:** that's a vague explanation i need more

 

 **mahdi:** spill details

 

i **sak:** omghzuSJDJSFH

 

 **isak:** he is v v v sweet

 

 **isak:** and always laughs at my jokes which i appreciate a lot since my friends don't do that

 

 **mahdi:** give him a month, he'll start rolling his eyes too

 

 **isak:** shut the hell up

 

 **isak:** so

 

 **isak:** he arrived

 

 **isak:** i gasped

 

 **isak:** (he looked hot)

 

 **isak:** i said h-hey

 

 **isak:** he said

 

 **isak:** halla

 

 **isak:** i said i needed a pregnancy test because damn that voice

 

 **jonas:** did u really

 

 **isak:** no i blushed

 

 **magnus:** adorable

 

 **isak:** and we like sat there in a bench and just talked for a while about a lot of stuff and then he moved closer to me and his face was like [ ] away from mine and i was hyperventilating

 

 **mahdi:** same

 

 **isak:** and then i was rlly rlly trying not to stare at his lips but it was hard and he kept licking thEm

 

 **isak:** rude

 

 **isak:** i considered it a personal attack

 

 **jonas:** how dare he

 

 **isak:** and i stuttered halfway through my sentence like “a-and the guy s-said staaap i could've dropped my croissant”

 

 **magnus:** IS VINE ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT

 

 **isak:** mostly

 

 **isak:** we also talked about movies and he got all excited and mentioned his favorite director and his favorite movie and he started talking so passionately about it i was like

 

 **isak:** hNNNNNNNHNGNDJS

 

 **magnus:** can relate

 

 **isak:** and then i as the sMOOTH fucker i am

 

 **isak:** i said

 

 **isak:** we should watch it together. you can explain the beauty of it better to me, that way

 

 **mahdi:** wink

 

 **isak:** and he said i would love that and hNNNNNDHFIDIF

 

 **isak:** i died

 

 **isak:** he's so cute

 

 **isak:** it physically pains me

 

**private messages**

 

**even - magnus**

 

 **even:** HE'S SO CUTE

 

 **even:** HE HAD THAT UGLY SCARF AND HE LOOKED CU TE

 

 **even:** HIS CHEEKS WERE ROSY BECAUSE IT WAS KINDA COLD AND HE WAS C. U. T E EEE

 

 **even:** HE'S A BLESSING TO THIS EARTH AMEN

 

 **magnus:** [sent a picture]

 

 **magnus:** [sent a picture]

 

 **magnus:** [sent a picture]

 

 **magnus:** he's just as happy

 

 **even:** SJDJSJFJDSJAKDISS

 

 **even:** IM CHOKINg

 

 **even:** wait

 

 **even:** YOU HAVE A GROUPCHAT WITHOUT ME

 

 **even:** SPECIFICALLY EXCLUDING ME

 

 **magnus:** i can explain

 

**(November, 23rd)**

 

**the guyz**

 

 **jonas:** one more try to speak in vine references??

 

 **jonas:** even gets to play it for the first time

 

 **even:** oooh that sounds interesting

 

 **isak:** YES

 

 **isak:** im the master of vines but

 

 **isak:** u start even, do the honors

 

 **even:** thanks babe

 

 **even:** im having a bit of tea befoh tea time

 

 **magnus:** IM WASHING ME N MY CLOTHES BITCH

 

 **jonas:** i don't make money i take some and when it shfjdf comes around the corner i snake some

 

 **mahdi:** when it what

 

 **jonas:** i don't know what he says there ok

 

 **jonas:** JUST KEEP GOING

 

 **isak:** that's what good pussy sounds like

 

 **even:** AJDISIIFDJ

 

 **mahdi:** is there anything better than pussy? yes a really good book

 

 **magnus:** what up im jared im 19 and i never fucking learned how to read

 

 **isak:** FUCK DID MAGNUS JUST WIN AGAIN

 

 **even:** I CANT BREATHE

 

 **jonas:** GOD DAMN IT

 

 **mahdi:** HOW

 

 **magnus:** FUCK YA CHICKEN STRIPS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. flower language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote some more because this is really fun! hope u enjoy this one too ❤ im probably gonna update this every now and then bc im a sucker for texting fics, even more if it's just dumb silly stuff

**even:** get this

 

**magnus:** no

 

**even:** i am in love

 

**jonas:** oh are you

 

**mahdi:** hm

 

**even:** yes

 

**isak:** oh

 

**even:** it's amazing

 

**even:** and im s o in love

 

**even:** like you know that kind of love that fills ur entire body and it feels like you're gonna burst at any moment

 

**magnus:** damn

 

**jonas:** who is it

 

**even:** not who

 

**mahdi:** um

 

**isak:** what

 

**even:** i just cleaned my house and found this perfume my sister gave me for my birthday and it smells so nice i had forgotten how GOOD lavender smells

 

**isak:** u have a lavender perfume

 

**even:** yes

 

**mahdi:** do u mind lending it to me

 

**even:** sure

 

**isak:** buddies that use the same perfume stick together

 

**jonas:** we have an everlasting friendship here

 

**magnus:** dude remember that perfume isak had

 

**magnus:** it was like in a very elegant bottle and it smelled like fucking heaven

 

**isak:** actually it was like chrysanthemum or something

 

**mahdi:** dude chrysanthemums don't smell like anything

 

**even:** excuse you but they smell wonderful

 

**even:** they're actually flowers with strong smell

 

**even:** like in the top 5

 

**even:** above casablanca lilies

 

**jonas:** dude how u know that

 

**magnus:** do u work at like a flower shop after your shift at kaffebrenneriet

 

**even:** i googled it

 

**isak:** makes sense

 

**isak:** anyway it smelled really good an the guys used to borrow it all the time

 

**jonas:** dude it helped me so much

 

**magnus:** vilde loved it when i used it once when she spent the night at mine

 

**mahdi:** i hooked up with a chick ALL DAMN NIGHT thanks to the powerful smell of chrysanthemum

 

**even:** thank the nature

 

**isak:** no bitch thank me i payed a lot for it

 

**jonas:** i made out with a guy one night and he like legit stopped dead on his tracks and looked at me like i had just stabbed him

 

**jonas:** and i was like bro u good

 

**even:** u 'bro’ your hook ups???

 

**jonas:** i bro everyone

 

**jonas:** so he's like yeah man i just

 

**jonas:** pulls me back down and i think he's about to kiss me again but he buries his nose in my hair and he's like man you smell amazing

 

**magnus:** SJFJS

 

**jonas:** and i thanked isak

 

**isak:** ur welcome buddy

 

**isak:** it's unfair though

 

**isak:** that perfume never brought boys to my yard

 

**even:** do u still have it

 

**isak:** no :(

 

**isak:** these fuckers used it all

 

**magnus:** ok first of all

 

**isak:** you have no excuse

 

**magnus:** you didn't let me finish

 

**magnus:** first of all, you're right

 

**jonas:** truly

 

**mahdi:** but also you can't blame us

 

**mahdi:** that was good shit

 

**even:** gOod sHit riGht tHere ™

 

**magnus:** if i say so myself

 

**magnus:** I SAY SO

 

**isak:** im gonna buy it again

 

**isak:** and i'll see if now it brings boys

 

**even:** can't wait to smell chrysanthemum perfume

 

**magnus:** is that flirting

 

**magnus:** it feels like flirting

 

**mahdi:** chrysanthemum is the new code for = wanna take u on a date

 

**jonas:** dang why did nobody tell me

 

**isak:** i doubt u have a lot of people saying the word chrysanthemum to you on a daily basis

 

**jonas:** u don't know me

 

**jonas:** i could be seeing a flower-person who's been telling me flower names at random times and i've been missing the signs

 

**mahdi:** at random times

 

**mahdi:** can u imagine that

 

**magnus:** can you pass me the sug– TULIPS

 

**isak:** do you wanna have dinner at my pl– PETUNIA

 

**even:** oh i love your shir– AMARYLLIS

 

**jonas:** have you seen that movie where– DAFFODIL

 

**even:** wanna stay the night– MIMOSA

 

**mahdi:** guys oh my god chrysanthemum is actually a plant used in friendship? it means support

 

**isak:** it was all supposed to go like that

 

**isak:** that perfume was me supporting you guys by helping you get laid

 

**isak:** now someone help me

 

**even:** i can help

 

**magnus:** ok that's definitely flirting

 

**jonas:** how do you say you're so obvious in flower

 

**mahdi:** throw one at their face

 

**jonas:** i mean

 

**jonas:** could work

 

**magnus:** isak

 

**isak:** yes

 

**magnus:** i know why the boys aren't going to your yard

 

**isak:** they're stuck in traffic?

 

**magnus:** you're supposed to bring them with a MILKSHAKE not a perfume

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

**isak:** wanna go for a milkshake today

 

**even:** is this flirting :0

 

**isak:** shut up i can take it back

 

**even:** ok ok

 

**even:** yes i want to

 

**isak:** cool cool cool cool

 

**the guyz**

 

**isak:** what if milkshakes don't work

 

**mahdi:** throw flowers at him

 

**isak:** stop

 

**isak:** flowers are too pretty you gonna ruin them

 

**magnus:** good point

 

**magnus:** protect the flowers

 

**magnus:** protecc; don't attacc with them

 

**jonas:** wise words

 

**mahdi:** – magnus fossbakken

 

**even:** 2017

 

**isak:** i teared up

 

**magnus:** every poet ever is quaking

 

**jonas:** true

 

**mahdi:** so i have a question

 

**isak:** yes

 

**isak:** ask it

 

**mahdi:** u gotta answer it

 

**isak:** yes

 

**isak:** we respond

 

**mahdi:** have u ever made a flower crown

 

**even:** yeah

 

**even:** it takes a hella lot of work

 

**even:** at least if you're clumsy like me

 

**jonas:** why is even so pure

 

**magnus:** HONESTLY

 

**magnus:** the day we met he almost cried because he saw a dog curled up in a ball next to a trash can

 

**even:** he was LONELY and COLD

 

**isak:** i can relate

 

**even:** im gonna cri again

 

**mahdi:** did he cry

 

**magnus:** yes

 

**even:** no

 

**even:** I DIDN'T

 

**magnus:** THERE WERE TEARS FALLING

 

**even:** I GOT SOMETHING IN MY EYE

 

**magnus:** YES A 'DOG IN THE COLD’

 

**even:** no a 'why can't i take it home with me’

 

**even:** the building doesn't let us have dogs

 

**even:** im gonna move out

 

**isak:** that's the spirit

 

**isak:** i had a dog once

 

**isak:** her name was lea

 

**magnus:** rip

 

**jonas:** she was wonderful

 

**even:** SHE DIED?

 

**isak:** she's in heaven now she's better

 

**even:** i have something in my eye again

 

**isak:** she's running with other dogs

 

**isak:** woof woof

 

**isak:** u know

 

**even:** dogs should be immortal

 

**jonas:** that's even sadder

 

**mahdi:** we'll die and they'll be lonely again

 

**mahdi:** curling up next to trash cans

 

**magnus:** they'll cry probably bc they loved their owner and now they're gone and they can't play ball with them

 

**even:** stOp putting things in mY EYEs

 

**isak:** *pokes your eye*

 

**even:** don't poke my eye

 

**isak:** i do what i want

 

**even:** fuck you

 

**isak:** ok

 

**isak:** when and where

 

**magnus:** OKAY

 

**mahdi:** what's the flower for sexual tension

 

**jonas:** djfjsjfisf

 

**jonas:** i want to speak flower fluently

 

**even:** megan is such a foxglove, she said i was dandelion-ing her when i know i was rose-ing her but that's because it was her birthday

 

**mahdi:** that's so weird

 

**magnus:** he just took my title as the best poet of this century

 

**even:** thank

 

**isak:** i have a better poem

 

**even:** oh do u

 

**isak:** yes listen

 

**isak:** violets are red roses are blue

 

**jonas:** that's not how it works

 

**isak:** i bought the dvd for me before you

 

**isak:** that's it

 

**isak:** anyone wanna watch it

 

**private messages**

 

**mahdi - isak**

 

**mahdi:** invite even

 

**isak:** i just did

 

**mahdi:** no just invite //him//

 

**mahdi:** the movie date y'all talked about?

 

**isak:** BITCH

 

**isak:** u r an angel

 

**isak:** oh my god

 

**mahdi:** i know

 

**the guyz**

 

**magnus:** i'll buy us beers

 

**jonas:** im gonna buy stuff to make some pizzas

 

**even:** im bringing my presence

 

**magnus:** it's very appreciated

 

**isak:** listen up y'all

 

**isak:** cancelled

 

**isak:** no one comes

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

**isak:** u are still coming

 

**the guyz**

 

**isak:** we'll have to leave the pizzas for another day

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

**isak:** we can make pizzas if u want or order smth

 

**even:** im so confused

 

**the guyz**

 

**isak:** i just remembered i have a bad case of diarrhea

 

**isak:** not a nice view

 

**isak:** of me

 

**isak:** or my bathroom

 

**jonas:** ew bro

 

**mahdi:** i just spat out my water

 

**magnus:**???

 

**magnus:** i saw u yesterday

 

**isak:** im a good actor

 

**isak:** everyone u meet is fighting a battle u don't know about

 

**isak:** im fighting fucking world war three rn

 

**jonas:** please stop

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

**isak:** we can have our movie night

 

**isak:** after our milkshake

 

**isak:** remember?

 

**isak:** we can change me before you for romeo + juliet

 

**even:** oh

 

**even:** ooooh

 

**even:** i am the diarrhea

 

**isak:** SJDJSJD

 

**the guyz**

 

**isak:** sorry

 

**isak:** but yeah

 

**isak:** cancelled

 

**jonas:** ok

 

**jonas:** i don't believe u

 

**jonas:** but ok

 

**isak:** are you calling me a liar

 

**magnus:** WELL I AINT CALIJGN GOU A THRUTER

 

**mahdi:** someone's excited

 

**magnus:** I LOVE DRAKE AND JOGH

 

**isak:** my favorite was jogh

 

**magnus:** SHUT UP

 

**magnus:** I NEVER THOUGHT THAT IT'D BE SO SIMPLE BUT

 

**even:** I FOUND A WAY

 

**even:** I FOUND A WAAAAAY

 

**magnus:** YES EVEN FUVK IT UP

 

**even:** SKDKSF CALM DOWN

 

**magnus:** AND IF U OPEN UP YOUR MIIIIIND

 

**magnus:** SEE WHATS INSIDE

 

**even:** classic

 

**even:** iconic

 

**even:** legendary

 

**even:** award deserving

 

**isak:** what a performance

 

**jonas:** im blessed

 

**mahdi:** my shit was zoey 101

 

**isak:** WOOP I GOT A VINE IN MIND

 

**magnus:** every damn time

 

**isak:** THAT ONE WHEN THE PERSON'S MICROWAVING SOMETHING AND THEN THE COUNTER GOES TO 1:01 AND THE “UUUH” OF THE BEGINNING STARTS PLAYING

 

**jonas:** yes

 

**isak:** that one

 

**even:** the curly one was my first boy crush

 

**even:** jk it was young leonardo dicaprio

 

**even:** but maybe the second

 

**isak:** my first crush was jonas

 

**jonas:** what

 

**isak:** i never told you???

 

**magnus:** PLOT TWIST

 

**isak:** not really i was so damn obvious

 

**mahdi:** was this before u met us?

 

**isak:** yeah it was wayyyy back we were really young

 

**isak:** and he was one of my only friends along with eva

 

**isak:** it wasn't exactly surprising that i ended up liking him

 

**jonas:** i didn't know

 

**isak:** ofc u didn't u dumbass

 

**isak:** i was so far into the closet i was about to become a piece of clothing myself

 

**isak:** i didn't admit it to myself for a long time

 

**even:** i had a crush on my best friend too for a while

 

**isak:** did you tell them?

 

**even:** i kissed them

 

**even:** it was impulsive

 

**mahdi:** how did they react

 

**even:** he was like what to heck

 

**even:** but we talked

 

**even:** i felt bad for a bit but

 

**even:** its cool cool

 

**isak:** so u like… boys, too?

 

**even:** im pan

 

**isak:** im gay

 

**even:** nice to meet u gay

 

**isak:** u have a dad vibe so it doesn't surprise me u make actual dad jokes

 

**even:** more like daddy

 

**isak:** more like bye

 

**isak** removed **even**

 

**magnus:** IM

 

**isak:** he's daddy tho

 

**jonas:** remember u texted me two days ago about his legs and what u wanted him to do with them

 

**isak:** OK STOP

 

**jonas:** it started with c-

 

**mahdi:** cauliflower

 

**jonas:** and it ends with -hoking

 

**mahdi:** i was close

 

**isak:** he has nice legs ok

 

**magnus:** truly

 

**isak:** he's gonna be the death of me

 

**isak** added **even**

 

**isak:** hi bitch

 

**even:** hola

 

i **sak:** taco

 

**magnus:** #memories

 

**mahdi:** it was like a month ago

 

**jonas:** feels like longer

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

**isak:** bring chips

 

**even:** im already outside

 

**isak:** ugh

 

**isak:** no chips no movie

 

**even:** u get no cuddles

 

**even:** and you're gonna need them when u watch romeo + juliet

 

**isak:** pfft im not gonna cry

 

**isak:** im a man

 

**even:** men cry too

 

**even:** and u r gonna

 

**isak:** … really?

 

**even:** ye

 

**isak:** ok fine yes im gonna need cuddles

 

**isak:** wait a sec

 

**the guyz**

 

**isak:** bye guys have fun doing nothing tonight

 

**isak:** diarrhea is here

 

**magnus:** ew

 

**mahdi:** gross

 

**jonas:** bitch disgusting

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. musical kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really silly i just wrote this because i was feeling sad and wanted to cheer myself up, hope u enjoy ❤

**isak:** im broke

 

**even:** welcome to the club

 

**isak:** im legit cry ing

 

**isak:** i have no money

 

**magnus:** i don't have enough money for chicken nuggets

 

**isak:** DONT MAKE ME LAUGH IM BROKE AND SAD

 

**even:** i just heard u laugh

 

**isak:** IM JUST TRYNA HIDE MY SADNESS

 

**jonas:** u guys together???

 

**even:** we're facetiming

 

**even:** we've been doing it for like three hours

 

**isak:** i watched him eat cereal

 

**isak:** it was entertaining

 

**mahdi:** the level of friendship these two acquired in such a short amount of time

 

**magnus** : impressive

 

**magnus:** true friendship

 

**even** : :’)

 

**jonas:** what kinda-

 

**mahdi:** don't ever use that ugly ass face again

 

**magnus:** respect the group chat oh my god

 

**even:** WHAT DID I DO

 

**even:** IM SORRY MY EXISTENCE BOTHERS U

 

**isak:** we don't use those faces they're ugly

 

**isak:** emojis exist

 

**isak:** but like don't use those either because they're ugly too

 

**even:** Y'ALL ARE UGLY

 

**jonas:** take it bACK

 

**even:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS

 

**magnus:** reaction pics like any normal person these days

 

**even:** i don't have those

 

**isak:** YOU

 

**isak:** GOODBYE

 

**even:** HE JUST FINISHED THE CALL I CANT BREATHE

 

**even:** CO ME BACK

 

**isak:** NO

 

**isak:** I CANT BELIEVE THE LEVEL OF DISRESPECT

 

**mahdi:** i am confusion

 

**mahdi:** i feel like im always confusion when i open this group chat

 

**jonas:** same

 

**isak** removed **even**

 

**magnus:** i miss him

 

**magnus** added **even**

 

**even:** thanks mags

 

**even:** i love u

 

**magnus:** i love u too

 

**isak:** gay

 

**mahdi:** look who's talking

 

**jonas:** gay king

 

**isak** changed their name to  **gay king**

 

**gay king:** i like that title

 

**magnus:** i think you're thinking too high of yourself

 

**gay king:** shut up, peasant

 

**gay king:** even call me on face time again

 

**gay king:** im the king therefore i don't have to do anything

 

**even:** no fuck u, your majesty

 

**even:** im facetiming magnus now

 

**magnus:** in your face

 

**even** changed their name to **magnus lover**

 

**magnus lover:** you've been replaced

 

**mahdi:** so u were isak's lover before???

 

**magnus lover:** no comments

 

**gay king:** UNBELIEVABLE

 

**gay king:** I'VE BEEN BETRAYED

 

**gay king:** the king is mad

 

**jonas:** no one cares

 

**jonas** changed their name to **king hater**

 

**gay king:** STOPFGKIFF

 

**gay king:** STOP THE MADNESS STOP BEING MEAN TO ME

 

**magnus:** YOU CALLED ME PEASANT

 

**magnus** changed their name to **the better king**

 

**gay king:** NO

 

**the better king:** YES

 

**magnus lover:** this is entertaining

 

**magnus lover:** mahdi join us

 

**king hater:** be part of this

 

**the better king:** i'll protect u, son, my kingdom will take care of u

 

**gay king:** that's a lie

 

**gay king:** there's waffles in my kingdom

 

**mahdi** changed their name to **waffle king**

 

**magnus lover:** SHIT THERS THREE KINGS

 

**the better king:** YOU

 

**gay king:** THE

 

**king hater** changed their name to **eyebrow king**

 

**gay king:** AJDJSIF

 

**the better king:** this is a Mess

 

**magnus lover:** guess it's my turn to become a king

 

**the better king:** WHAT ABOUT US

 

**magnus lover:** IM SOWWY

 

**magnus lover** changed their name to **pan king**

 

**eyebrow king:** there's no need to fight no more

 

**eyebrow king:** for we all are kings now

 

**waffle king:** now isak isn't broke

 

**gay king:** im a broke king

 

**pan king:** a fake king

 

**gay king:** fuck you

 

**pan king:** fuck YOU

 

**eyebrow king:** what we do now

 

**waffle king** : im sending my soldiers to attack your kingdoms

 

**waffle king:** there can only be one king

 

**gay king:** I THOUGHT WE WERE OKAY

 

**the better king:** IT WAS A TRAP

 

**eyebrow king:** WE LET OUR GUARDS DOWN

 

**waffle king:** HONEY U GOT A BIG STORM COMING

 

**pan king:** IM JUST A LIL BOY IDK HOW TO FIGHT

 

**waffle king:** im gonna attack ur kingdom first

 

**pan king:** MAHDIDFHDJD

 

**waffle king:** i gotta do what i gotta do

 

**gay king** changed their name to **troy bolton**

 

**troy bolton:** watchu gonna attack now huh

 

**troy bolton:** my basketball team???

 

**eyebrow king** changed their name to **creme** **brulee guy**

 

**creme brulee guy:** my passion for baking???

 

**pan king** changed their name to **kelsi**

 

**kelsi:** my awesome piano skills????

 

**the better king** changed their name to **mrs darbus**

 

**mrs darbus:** my students???

 

**waffle king:** jesus

 

**troy bolton:** don't get my boy jesus into this

 

**waffle king** removed **troy bolton**

 

**mrs darbus:** i agree

 

**waffle king** removed **mrs darbus**

 

**creme brulee guy:** remove me king

 

**waffle king** removed **creme brulee guy**

 

**kelsi:** I JUST LIKE TO PLAY THE PIANO

 

**waffle king** removed **kelsi**

 

**waffle king:** my job is done

 

**private messages**

 

**mrs darbus - waffle king**

 

**mrs darbus:** ADD US BACK

 

**waffle king:** NO

 

**mrs darbus:** SFJDJF I HAYR YIU

 

**private messages**

 

**troy bolton - waffle king**

 

**troy bolton:** BITCH

 

**waffle king:** u deserved it, bolton

 

**waffle king:** go dribble somewhere else

 

**troy bolton:** IM GONNA DRIBBLE UR MOM

 

**waffle king:** removed from my life

 

**private messages**

 

**kelsi - waffle king**

 

**kelsi:** i wrote a song for you

 

**kelsi:** it goes like this

 

**kelsi:** mahdi please add us back

 

**kelsi:** we're gonna drop high school musical

 

**kelsi:** u are the only king in our hearts

 

**kelsi:** HIT IT FERGIE

 

**kelsi:** ALL THE TIME I TURN AROUND BROTHERS GATHER ROUND ALWAYS LOOKING AT ME UP AND DOWN

 

**waffle king:** HZHDHSSJDJS

 

**kelsi:** fergie wrote that just for u

 

**waffle king:** it makes no sense

 

**kelsi:** when did fergie make sense

 

**the guyz**

**waffle king** added **kelsi** , **troy bolton** , **mrs darbus** and **creme brulee guy**

**waffle king** changed their name to **mahdi**

**mahdi:** just because even made me laugh

**kelsi:** <3333

**kelsi** changed their name to **eve**

**eve:** fuck i forgot the n

**troy bolton** changed their name to **isa**

**creme brulee guy** changed their name to **jona**

**mrs darbus** changed their name to **magnu**

**eve:** i hate this group chat

**isa:** i love this group chat

**magnu:** i adore this group chat

**jona:** i would die for this group chat

**mahdi:** i wanna nap

**eve:** on a scale from 1 to mahdi how done are u with your friends

**mahdi:** mahdi

**eve** changed their name to **even**

**even:** we'll let u nap

**isa:** sleep well waffle king

**jona:** nap king

**magnu:** ^^

**mahdi:** ok i love this group chat too

**mahdi: ❤**

**even:** HE'S A SOFTIE

**mahdi:** stfu

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. hewwo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chap! i was bored and inspired lol, hope u enjoy ❤

  
  
**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

  
even: [freshavocado.mp4]   
  
isak: um   
  
even: shi t   
  
even: im so sorry    
  
isak: i mean i love me some good quality vines but    
  
isak: what's the occasion   
  
even: i clicked the wrong person i was trying to find mikael   
  
isak: disappointing   
  
isak: im also kinda offended   
  
even: im sowwy   
  
isak: oh my god never talk to me again   
  
-   
  
isak: mr even did u take that seriously   
  
isak: here, have another vine   
  
isak: [lanadelreychicken.mp4]   
  
even: i have never seen that vine   
  
even: am i a fake   
  
isak: AM I A WOMFN   
  
even: stOp   
  
isak: i can't my life is one big vine compilation   
  
isak: i breathe vines   
  
even: exhale musicallys   
  
isak: ISDJFA   
  
even: im funny    
  
isak: not as funny as this   
  
isak: follow the lyrics if u know it   
  
even: ok   
  
isak: if u don't know it i'll block u   
  
even: *sweating* no pressure at all   
  
isak: light em up up up    
  
even: light em up up up   
  
isak: light em up up up   
  
even: we're on fire   
  
isak: we're iguanas   
  
even: IGUANAS   
  
isak: [iguana.jpg]   
  
even: why do u just have iguana pics in ur phone    
  
isak: i made the same joke to magnus earlier   
  
even: oh im just a bin for recycled jokes !   
  
isak: shut up   
  
even: betrayed !   
  
even: hurt !   
  
isak: i don't know u

 

+

  
  
**the guyz**   
  
mahdi: rock paper scissors shoot   
  
jonas: scissors   
  
magnus: rock   
  
jonas: U TOOK TWO SECONDS AFTER I SENT SCISSORS TO WRITE THAT YOU'RE CHEATING   
  
magnus: I CANT BELIEVE THESE ACCUSATIONS   
  
mahdi: rock paper scissors shoot   
  
isak: fedora   
  
even: m'lady   
  
isak: we won   
  
mahdi: this is so dumb    
  
magnus: jonas doesn't know how to lose    
  
jonas: u lost dipshit   
  
isak: i love friendship   
  
even: me too    
  
even: let's be friends    
  
isak: we already are    
  
even: let's be more than friends    
  
magnus: now kiss   
  
isak: SHDSFU   
  
isak: shut the HEXK up   
  
jonas: talking about gross couples    
  
mahdi: when did the subject change    
  
mahdi: i got lost after fedora   
  
isak: m'ahdi   
  
mahdi: fuckshfhdh   
  
jonas: don't u ever look at eva and noora and feel lonely as shit    
  
magnus: THEY'RE GOALS    
  
**isak added evanescence**   
  
evanescence: hewwo   
  
even: HEWOO FWEND   
  
isak: oh no there's two of them   
  
evanescence: OH MY GWAD   
  
jonas: hi eva we were just talking about u and noora   
  
evanescence: my mf baby    
  
mahdi: cute    
  
**evanescence added noodle**   
  
noodle: hello   
  
even: HEWWO    
  
isak: EVEN FUCKINGBSTOP   
  
noodle: what is this    
  
magnus: a groupchat   
  
magnus: for the guyz    
  
magnus: though now it's not just guyz   
  
**evanescence changed the group name to the gays**   
  
jonas: ACCURATE   
  
magnus: im the only straight !   
  
isak: it's impressive truly   
  
even: heterosexuality is fragile    
  
isak: RMEEMBER WHEN I THOUGHT I SAS STRAIGHT   
  
jonas: did he have a seizure   
  
even: he's remembering his hetero days   
  
isak: I CSNR STO LAUGHING   
  
even: ohmygoddjfjf   
  
evanescence: remember when u had a crush on jonas   
  
jonas: BITCH U KNEW TOO????   
  
noodle: u didn't???   
  
isak: my secret wasn't such a Secret    
  
even: from one to jonas how oblivious are u   
  
jonas: this is cyberbullying    
  
mahdi: nah   
  
mahdi: die   
  
mahdi: that's cryber bullying   
  
jonas: thnx    
  
evanescence: why don't we have a group chat with all of us    
  
isak: idk no one ever did one    
  
even: im new to the group so !   
  
evanescence: omg yes hewwo even   
  
even: hewwo evawescence   
  
evanescence: my name's eva   
  
even: im even    
  
evanescence: yeah isak talks about u nonstop   
  
isak: i do not    
  
even: aw bwayby   
  
isak: shut ur mouth    
  
noodle: omg are u cute even that works at kaffebrenneriet   
  
even: omg noora r u flirting u have a girlfriend   
  
noodle: she doesn't have to know ;;);)   
  
evanescence: i   
  
even: im taken anyway   
  
even: im sowwy   
  
isak: by who   
  
isak: urself    
  
even: by u silly    
  
even: aren't we married    
  
mahdi: OH SHIT I CAME BACK TO LOVE CONFESSIONS   
  
jonas: what were u doing   
  
mahdi: i was playing pacman   
  
magnus: priorities   
  
evanescence: um??? hello??? they said they're married????   
  
jonas: wouldn't surprise me    
  
even: we already bicker like an old married couple   
  
isak: don't feed their delusions   
  
even: oh so us is a delusion !!!!   
  
even: don't u get tired of breaking my heart !!!!   
  
jonas: who needs telenovelas when u have these two

 

magnus: amen 

 

evanescence: im so glad i was added into this 

 

noodle: shouldn't we add the rest 

 

**magnus changed their name to mags steel**

 

jonas: stop this name mess

 

mahdi: yes bitch i get confused 

 

**isak changed their name to isaac**

 

**mahdi changed their name to m’ahdi**

 

isaac: GIVE ME CREDITS 

 

m’ahdi: try me bitch 

 

**even changed their name to el(even)**

 

el(even): hell to the yeah

 

**evanescence added sanasol**

 

**noodle added christmas**

 

**evanescence added cruella de vilde**

 

**el(even) added mik drop**

 

christmas: What To Heck

 

el(even): hi

 

isaac: welcome to bible study we're all children of jesus 

 

isaac: KUMBAYAAAAA MY LOOORD

 

jonas: i refuse to join this nonsense

 

m’ahdi: change it to jonas brothers 

 

**jonas changed their name to jonas brothers**

 

jonas brothers: it was too good 

 

sanasol: (sigh)

 

cruella de vilde: (wheeze)

 

sanasol: this is a mess 

 

sanasol: why am i part of this mess 

 

isaac: because u love me

 

sanasol: debatable

 

el(even): saNA

 

sanasol: who r u 

 

sanasol: even what 

 

el(even): HEWWO

 

sanasol: i have enough hewwos with eva

 

sanasol: how are u doing???

 

el(even): im good wbu

 

m’ahdi: i am confusion

 

jonas brothers: take a shot everytime mahdi says that 

 

isaac: we would die from alcohol poisoning

 

mik drop: i am confusion too

 

el(even): mik these are the guyz 

 

mik drop: more like the gays 

 

mik drop: i love the name 

 

isaac: is no one gonna ask about sana and even knowing each other 

 

isaac: fine i will jeez don't insist so much 

 

christmas: ur weird 

 

isaac: since when do u know each other 

 

el(even): im friends with elias

 

isaac: oh 

 

isaac: oh omg 

 

isaac: HSHBNNN JONAS

 

jonas brothers: ARE U SERIOUS

 

isaac: I CANT BREATHE RN

 

m’ahdi: prepare ur shots 

 

m’ahdi: i am confusion

 

**private messages**

 

**isaac - jonas brothers**

 

isaac: IT'S HIM

 

jonas brothers: THIS IS SO FUNNT 

 

isaac: oml should i tell him i've seen those embarrassing pics of him from 2012

 

jonas brothers: how did we not realize it was him

 

isaac: HE'S CHANGED QUITS A LOT 

 

isaac: a GLO UP

 

jonas brothers: ok tru

 

jonas brothers: i can't believe he's that kid u saw on elias instagram YEARS ago

 

jonas brothers: and that u found him attractive even back then 

 

isaac: AHDJSIDIDI

 

isaac: THIS IS DESTINY TALKING

 

jonas brothers: i CANT

 

**the gays**

 

isaac: woop dee doo 

 

jonas brothers: beep borp 

 

el(even): i

 

mags steel: da ba dee da ba da

 

christmas: what

 

cruella de vilde: don't even ask 

 

evanescence: IM BLUE DABADEE DABADAAA

 

noodle: when can i leave this group chat without being rude 

 

isaac: that was rude already

 

noodle: Well

 

**noodle has left the conversation**

 

evanescence: I LOVE MY GIRL 

 

+

 

 **isaac** **created the group** **the guyz 2.0**

 

**isaac added jonas brothers, el(even), m’ahdi and mags steel**

 

isaac: sorry but i need a group just for us sjdjsjr

 

el(even): do u still have the one excluding me >:(

 

mags steel: yeah

 

isaac: no

 

isaac: MAGNUS

 

m’ahdi: when can i leave this friendship without being rude 

 

jonas brothers: WHDJSJDU 

 

mags steel: I MEANT NO IT WAS A TYPo

 

el(even): u hurt my feelies 

 

isaac: GET OVER IT

 

el(even): IT LITERALLY SAID WITHOUT EVEN

 

m’ahdi: isak uses it to talk to us about u 

 

isaac: MAHDI OH YM OD

 

el(even): o

 

isaac: YOU'RE AKL A BUNCH OF TRAITORS

 

Isaac: THIS IS AN ATTACK

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. cinnamon roll too pure for this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...some more? hope u enjoy, as always. your comments make my day! ❤

**the guyz (without even)**

 

isak: he's 

 

isak: the most caring and loving person ever 

 

isak: like 

 

isak: he helped this kid today carry some stuff inside a shop and then when the kid said thank u even smiled so bright and ruffled his hair and 

 

isak: then tOok my hAnd 

 

magnus: I WAS NOT READY FOR THST 

 

isak: ME FUCKIG NEITHER

 

isak: I WAS LIKE  AAAA DONT START SWEATING 

 

isak: GUESS WHAT HEAUX

 

isak: I DID SWEAt

 

mahdi: did he hold ur hand like out of the blue 

 

isak: ok so

 

isak: we were walking 

 

isak: he helped the kid 

 

isak: I screamed internally

 

isak: then we started walking again

 

isak: and i like blew air on my hands bc it was cold 

 

isak: and even said oh here !!!

 

isak: and took my hand and i was like 

 

isak: do u

 

isak: want me

 

isak: fucking dead

 

jonas: a true gentleman 

 

magnus: did he ask u out 

 

isak: chill bro 

 

isak: he held my hand bc it was cold

 

mahdi: r u being FUCKING serious rn 

 

isak: he doesn't like me lmao 

 

isak: stop feeding my delusions

 

magnus: you're so goddamn dumb

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**even - mahdi**

 

mahdi: do u think 

 

mahdi: sometimes

 

mahdi: that 

 

mahdi: monopoly is not just a game 

 

even: THANK YOU

 

even: i've been saying this for years 

 

even: it's much more than that 

 

even: it's a piece of hell on earth

 

mahdi: RIGHT

 

mahdi: jonas once didn't speak to us for a week because he was convinced we helped isak win 

 

mahdi: like we were a conspiracy against him 

 

mahdi: he

 

mahdi: literally he lost bc he kept falling on the police thing and couldn't actually buy stuff he was like a criminal

 

even: mutta ended up crying that one time w played 

 

even: never again

 

mahdi: it's violent

 

even: tears people apart 

 

mahdi: amen

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

isak: im tryna learn spanish

 

isak: listen 

 

isak: hola 

 

isak: that's it 

 

even: inspirational

 

isak: ik 

 

isak: tu eres un pato 

 

even: What now

 

isak: you're a duck 

 

even: im 

 

even: thanks?

 

isak: livin la vida loca

 

even: king ricky 

 

isak: u kno it

 

+

  
  


**the guyz 2.0**

 

mahdi: there's this song 

 

mahdi: that goes 

 

mahdi: na nana naNANA NA na na

 

even: hm

 

mahdi: but before that part its like 

 

mahdi: na naaaa na na nanana 

 

magnus: it's in the tip of my tongue 

 

isak: aawake at night by half • alive 

 

jonas: shdsjf

 

mahdi: go ys 

 

mahdi: oh my god

 

mahdi: isak wtf

 

jonas: YOU'RE JOKING

 

jonas: HE FUCKING GOTIT RIFG???

 

mahdi: YES BITCH IN NOT FOOLING AROUND 

 

even: how the 

 

isak: i have super powers 

 

isak: it's a pretty useless superpower but 

 

mahdi: shazam will die soon if u expose ur power to the world 

 

magnus: how did u do it

 

magnus: i don't believe it 

 

magnus: is this a joke 

 

isak: mahdis been listening to that song for DAYS now but never downloads it and he always forgets the name 

 

isak: I just used my brain 

 

mahdi: disappointing

 

jonas: yeah i preferred the superpower explanation

 

+

 

even: what the fuck guys

 

even: did you all seriously change your names to vines and did not tell me

 

fuck ya chicken strips: hi

 

even: who r u 

 

ya boy skinny penis: guess 

 

even: fuck u 

 

and read her bible: this is a group chat with no profanities allowed

 

ya boy skinny penis: watch ur profanity 

 

even: watch ur suck my dick 

 

does this sound like shakira: that makes no sense 

 

even: u make no sense 

 

and read her bible: shfjsjfg 

 

fuck ya chicken strips: why u so mad 

 

ya boy skinny penis: when u can be 

 

does this sound like shakira: glad 

 

and read her bible: *sprays glade*

 

even: god 

 

and read her bible: don't say the name of our lord in vain 

 

ya boy skinny penis: u don't believe in god

 

even: that's jonas 

 

and read her bible: U GAVE AWAY MY IDENTITY

 

even: change ur name 

 

even: i'll guess the rest of u 

 

even: im READY fuckers 

 

**and read her bible changed their name to jonas**

 

jonas: good luck 

 

jonas: may the odds be with you or whatever 

 

ya boy skinny penis: who am i 

 

even: mahdi

 

ya boy skinny penis: no

 

ya boy skinny penis: nincki minjaj 

 

fuck ya chicken strips: aAJDJSJF

 

even: isak 

 

ya boy skinny penis: HOW 

 

even: ur vine addicted 

 

even: who else but u would know every vine ever 

 

**ya boy skinny penis changed their name to isak**

 

isak: well that's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me

 

isak: im so attracted to u rn 

 

fuck ya chicken strips: AAAAA

 

even: magnus 

 

fuck ya chicken strips: GOD DAMN IT 

 

fuck ya chicken strips: THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR BEING THE BIGGEST EVAK SUPPORTER

 

**fuck ya chicken strips changed their name to magnus**

 

even: come on mahdi 

 

**does this sound like shakira changed their name to mahdi**

 

mahdi: well played 

 

even: i hate all of u 

 

even: goodnight

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**even - mik drop**

 

mik drop: no

 

even: but 

 

mik drop: no 

 

even: mikael cmon 

 

mik drop: n 

 

mik drop: o

 

even: tell meEeee

 

mik drop: no 

 

even: ur the worst best friend ever 

 

mik drop: i know 

 

mik drop: i carry that title proudly

 

even: pleasEeeeee

 

mik drop: im going to sleep 

 

even: it's 4pm

 

mik drop: ur point?

 

even: if u tell me i'll do whatever u want for a week

 

mik drop: tempting

 

mik drop: but no

 

even: MIKAEL CMON 

 

mik drop: EVEN I'M NOT GONNA TELL U WHAT ISAK'S GONNA GET U FOR CHRISTMAS 

 

even: WHY R U LIJE THIS 

 

mik drop: HE ASKED ME TO KEEP IT SECRET

 

even: I WANNS KNOW 

 

mik drop: GO TO SLEEP 

 

even: IT'S FOUR FUCKING PM

 

mik drop: GO DK SOMETHING THAT'S NOT DISTRACTING ME FROM TAKING MY DAILY NAP

 

even: CHOKE URSELF TO SLEEP 

 

mik drop: WILL DO

 

mik drop: BYE BYE 

 

even: FJCKDJJFJS I SHTE OU

 

+

 

**the gays**

 

eva: the trailer of love simon dropped what r ur thoughts

 

noora: 10/10 

 

isak: very gay i love it 

 

even: im gonna cry when i see it 

 

jonas: nick robinson is cute 

 

magnus: WHEN THEY MOCKED HETEROSEXUALS AT THE END 

 

mahdi: MY FAV PART 

 

vilde: im heterosexual

 

chris: oh nOooo [sobbing]

 

sana: we should go all together to watch it when it comes out 

 

isak: issa date 

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

even: do u wanna go out with me? 

 

isak: whabt

 

isak: whah 

 

isak: what 

 

even: do u want to go on a date 

 

even: this weekend, maybe? 

 

isak: i 

 

isak: yes

 

even: really? great!!!!

 

even: u pick the place 

 

+

 

isak: GUYS EVEN AMDDJJSD F

 

isak: EVEN SSKED ME OUT 

 

isak: I CSNT BEATHE 

 

isak: fuck you're not THE GUYS 

 

even: it's still me, yes

 

isak: I WANNA DIE

 

even: SJDJSJD

 

even: IT'S CUTE 

 

isak: IM CRYING 

 

isak: IN SO EMBARRASSED

 

even: UR ADORABLE AW

 

isak: SGUT THE FUC YUP

 

isak: i'll tell h the place tomorrow 

 

isak: now jm jsut

 

isak: jm gonna cry 

 

even: nooo bby 

 

isak: stOp

 

isak: good bye 

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

isak: [iwannakms.jpg]

 

jonas: FUCJDJFJ

 

mahdi: I WANNA SAVE THIS MOMENT FOREVER

 

magnus: TOLD YA HE WAS GONNA ASK U OUT 

 

isak: im so embarrassed my face is so red and hot and im choking

 

jonas: ask the kid if he or she is choking

 

jonas: [kid visibly choking] 

 

jonas: [starts shaking them] are you choking? aRE YOU CHOKING?

 

isak: SJSJSJD

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

even: camp rock is a fucking copy of high school musical but in a fucking camp and it's rock 

 

jonas: hi even 

 

even: im mad 

 

magnus: idk i don't think so 

 

isak: uuuh tell us more 

 

even: ok so 

 

even: there's a main couple or whatever 

 

even: demi and that joe kid 

 

even: troy and gabriella ok ok ok 

 

even: there's the mean rich blonde chick 

 

even: sharpay and the other one idk her name 

 

even: demis like no one can know my secret !!! and that's troy with singing 

 

even: there's a lot ok im tryna think but im tipsy 

 

even: point is

 

even: high school musical is better 

 

even: peace out 

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**even - magnus**

 

magnus: you're at a party and u didn't invite me :((((

 

even: im with my boots and it was a last minute thing 

 

magnus: with ur what now 

 

magnus: are you drinking with your boots

 

magnus: ARE U DRINKING FROM UR BOOTS

 

even: JEEZUS

 

even: i meant boys 

 

even: ew 

 

even: fucking cowgirl fucking boots bitch DISGUSTENG

 

magnus: am i not one of ur boys :(((

 

even: that sounds weird 

 

even: but ofc u are maggie!!!

 

even: we should really all hang out sometime 

 

magnus: MAGGIE

 

magnus: damn

 

magnus: u really know how to make a bro feel special 

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

even: i've decided im gonna have cute nicknames for y'all

 

isak: are u still drinking 

 

even: no im loving 

 

even: mags is maggie 

 

magnus: <3

 

even: jonas is jonny boy 

 

jonas: thnx man 

 

even: mahdi is cinnamon roll too pure for this world 

 

mahdi: that's a long one 

 

jonas: accurate though

 

even: isak is issy baby 

 

even: that's all 

 

even: am i missing someone

 

isak: nope that's all of us 

 

even: Good Night 

 

isak: what just happened

 

magnus: even is a precious human being 

 

mahdi: i love facts 

 

+

 

**private message**

 

**isak - even**

 

isak: hey if u have a cute nickname for me i gotta have one for u too 

 

isak: hmmm 

 

isak: evy?

 

isak: yeah i like that one 

 

isak: night evy <3

  
  
  



	6. sleepy employees

**the guyz 2.0**

 

isak: i just experienced homophobia for the first time 

 

jonas: what?? are you alright??

 

even: Whomst the fuck was it 

 

isak: they….

 

isak: they couldn't make me my favorite drink at starbucks….

 

isak: im sorry it still hurts….

 

mahdi: ISAK FFS

 

magnus: I WAS WORRIEE TOU DIPSHIT

 

isak: I'M A DESPERATE GAY IN NEED OF A DRINK 

 

isak: AND THEY DIDNT HAVE MY FAVORITE

 

jonas: why

 

isak: idk they didn't have something that goes in it or a machine broke really i don't remember i just ended up ordering a hot chocolate

 

isak: but it hurt my gay heart 

 

even: I HATE YOU

 

isak: that is also homophobia 

 

even: goodbye

 

+

 

mahdi: so the weirdest fucking thing just happened

 

jonas: do tell

 

mahdi: i went to that only place that sells waffles bc 

 

mahdi: i needed some

 

even: don't we all at some point in our lives 

 

mahdi: true 

 

mahdi: so i walk into the place and 

 

mahdi: im sorry it's so funny 

 

mahdi: all the employees were 

 

isak: oh my god they were roommates

 

mahdi: sleeping

 

mahdi: ISAK SHUT UPHDBDS

 

isak: AJDJSJ

 

isak: wait what 

 

magnus: they were sleeping???? where

 

mahdi: behind the counter 

 

mahdi: THERE WAS ONE SLEEPING ON THREE CHAIRS 

 

jonas: u should've called me dude that's priceless

 

mahdi: I WAS SO CONFUSED

 

mahdi: i thought of leaving but

 

mahdi: i still wanted those waffles

 

magnus: AJSJA PRIORITIES

 

mahdi: so i like said hello but almost screaming 

 

mahdi: and one dude woke up so fast he hit his head and i felt Bad 

 

even: cinnamon roll too pure for this world 

 

mahdi: and i said hey man i just…. wanted some waffles u know 

 

mahdi: this is the right place right 

 

mahdi: and he goes 'yeah go ahead’

 

magnus: DID HE LET U GRAB YOUR WAFFLES AND PUT WHATEVER ON THEM

 

mahdi: YES 

 

mahdi: I LITERALLY HAD TO WADDLE AROUND AT ONE POINT AVOIDING SLEEPY EMPLOYEES

 

mahdi: it was cool cool 

 

mahdi: i left the money on the counter 

 

mahdi: then left 

 

isak: an Experience

 

even: why were they sleeping if they're at wOrk

 

even: irresponsibility !!!!!

 

jonas: oh no!!!! 

 

jonas: me tho 

 

jonas: maybe they had a big waffle party the night before 

 

magnus: why was i not invited to it

 

jonas: because you don't work there

 

magnus: makes sense

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

even: evy 

 

isak: yes

 

even: that's cute 

 

isak: just like me 

 

even: true that 

 

even: i was pretty drunk last night 

 

even: yousef said i cried at some point

 

isak: shdjsf why 

 

isak: nothing left to drink?

 

even: i told him i liked u 

 

even: and deadass started crying right after 

 

isak: whYyyY

 

isak: is it that bad to like me 

 

even: of course not issy baby 

 

even: my emotions tend to be ten times more intense when im drunk 

 

even: so liek 

 

even: i talked about u and how much i liked u and cried because of it 

 

isak: precious

 

isak: waxing poetry about me 

 

even: all the time 

 

+

 

**the guys (without even)**

 

isak: [ohmyfuckinggod.jpg]

 

magnus: GET MARRIED 

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**even - yousef**

 

even: [whatamidoing.jpg]

 

yousef: GET HIM BOY

 

even: who would've thought i had game 

 

+

 

**the gays**

 

eva: i love girls 

 

noora: me too

 

isak: that's gay 

 

even: everything's gay 

 

mahdi: gay waffles 

 

jonas: gay whiskey

 

magnus: gay ice cream

 

vilde: gay necklace

 

chris: gay spoon

 

sana: gay window

 

mikael: gay christmas 

 

isak: ho ho ho homo

 

eva: this is the world i want to live in

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**mikael - even**

 

even: love u 

 

mikael: im not gonna tell u what isak's gonna get u for christmas

 

even: HNNNNNSHDN

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

magnus: why is goodnight a single word but good morning are two words 

 

mahdi: go the fuck to sleep 

 

jonas: who says we can't say goodmorning

 

isak: it looks ugly 

 

even: yeah 

 

magnus: im gonna say goodmorning now and good night 

 

even: goodnight looks good both ways 

 

magnus: fuck it

 

magnus: good night ?

 

magnus: more like good time of the day in which you're supposed to get enough hours of sleep 

 

mahdi: please, go get those 

 

mahdi: it's 3am

 

magnus: i can't sleep 

 

isak: im gonna put u to sleep 

 

isak: i'll sing to u

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - magnus**

 

isak: [goodnight.mp3]

 

magnus: I FUCKING HATE TOU 

 

isak: GO TK SLEEO 

 

magnus: YOU Z

 

isak: IIII JUST WANNA TELL U HOW I'M FEELING 

 

magnus: YOU NOODDLE HEAD 

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

isak: i put mags to sleep guys everything's under control

 

magnus: HE RICKROLLED ME 

 

magnus: IT WAS FUCKIN RICK ASTLEY

 

jonas: ICONIC 

 

even: A LEGEND 

 

magnus: IM GINNA GO TO SLEEP BUT JM MAD 

 

mahdi: LET ME SLEEP

 

mahdi: I HATE THIS GROUPCHAT

 

jonas: good time of the day in which you're supposed to get enough hours of sleep <3

 

+

 

isak: one time i walked in on jonas and eva doing the dirty 

 

even: why are u bringing it up now 

 

isak: i randomly remembered and my head hurts 

 

jonas: we weren't doing it and it was ur fault for not knocking

 

isak: I WAS INNOCENT 

 

mahdi: it's 

 

mahdi: six in the morning

 

mahdi: literally

 

mahdi: only three hours passed since magnus went to sleep and the group chat died 

 

mahdi: why is it alive again why do y'all hate me so much 

 

mahdi: I HAVE A BASKETBALL GAME TOMORROOOOW

 

isak: SJDJSIDI

 

isak: just because of that vine reference

 

isak: im gonna go and leave u be 

 

jonas: sorry we woke u up king 

 

even: goodnight !!!!

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

even: good morning issy baby 

 

even: our date's tomorrow

 

even: have a place in mind already???

 

isak: good morning evy 

 

isak: uuh i was thinking of just going out?

 

isak: like walk around the city and maybe then we can have dinner somewhere 

 

isak: it's chilly outside and i love to walk with my ugly scarf on

 

even: ah yes, a favorite

 

even: yeah sure, that sounds nice

 

even: pick u up at 

 

even: 5?

 

isak: i'll be waiting <33

 

even: awesome <33

 

+

 

**the guyz (without even)**

 

isak: i don't know anything about flirting with guys 

 

jonas: liar 

 

isak: ok i know but even makes me nervous

 

isak: where's my confidence where is it when i need it 

 

isak: aAaAAAA

 

mahdi: relax dude 

 

mahdi: even is head over heels with you 

 

mahdi: you could call him trashcan and he would still like u 

 

isak: im gonna try that 

 

magnus: pls don't 

 

magnus: watchu gonna do though

 

magnus: is text us how it went right after u get home 

 

isak: ok mom

 

jonas: i hope u have fun bubba, and don't worry your pretty lil head

 

mahdi: it's gonna go awesome issy k !!!

 

isak: aight im crying mom #2 and mom #3 i love u

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

even: gabriella always had a sad solo song in every movie 

 

magnus: what's up with you and high school musical 

 

even: it's a work of art 

 

even: im rewatching it

 

even: hsm 1? when there was me and you

 

even: hsm 2? gotta go my own way 

 

even: hsm 3? walk away 

 

jonas: king of analyzing high school musical 

 

mahdi: let's not forget troy always had a dramatic ass song in every movie too 

 

even: yEs

 

isak: hsm 1? getcha head in the game 

 

isak: hsm 2? bet on it

 

isak: hsm 3? scream 

 

isak: in all of them? he looked good as fuck 

 

even: facts 

 

jonas: petition for isak and even to recreate “can i have this dance?” together

 

isak: SHDJSJF 

 

even: IM

 

magnus: WHERE DO I SIGN THIS PETITION

 

mahdi: even i am willing to sign it 

 

isak: i don't dance

 

even: I KNOW U CAN

 

isak: NOT A NOT A CHANCE 

 

even: IF I COULD DO THIS WELL U COULD DO THAT

 

isak: BUT I

 

isak: DONT DANCE

 

magnus: ryan and chad were my otp 

 

mahdi: honestly

 

mahdi: they wore each other's clothes !!!! 

 

jonas: parents 

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - eskild**

 

isak: hey guru 

 

eskild: hello baby gay 

 

eskild: what's the occasion?

 

isak: can't i just text u because i miss you???

 

eskild: you're in the other room

 

eskild: if u miss me come here 

 

isak: nah im too lazy 

 

isak: and nervous

 

isak: if i move i might PASS OUT 

 

eskild: what's the matter

 

isak: sooooooo

 

isak: ooooooo

 

isak: ooooooo

 

isak: even and i are going on a date tomorrow

 

eskild: aaaah that's wonderful iss!!!

 

isak: yeah i know and im super happy 

 

isak: but also 

 

isak: idk i just i like him so much??? and it's been like just two months or less since i've known him 

 

isak: and if like this becomes something,,, serious (I know it's too soon to think about it but AAA)

 

isak: i want it to last 

 

isak: so idk i guess im super worried bc it's our first official date and i want it to go 

 

isak: wonderful like exceptional never seen before show stopping u know that lady gaga meme

 

eskild: hey bub u don't need to worry 

 

eskild: u two have an incredible relationship already

 

eskild: and whatever happens, wherever u guys go, it'll be fine because I swear i've never seen two people so disgustingly into each other 

 

isak: shdjsjff 

 

eskild: should i go cuddle u?

 

isak: … yes please

 

eskild: i'll be there in five with chips 

 

isak: <3

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

isak: [eskildbeingadad.jpg]

 

magnus: YOU'RE BOTH EATING CHIPS AND WATCHING STRANGER THINGS WOW dad goals 

 

isak: ik 

 

jonas: you're my daaaAd you're my dAD! boogy woogy woogy

 

even: say hi to eskild 

 

even: and tell him i miss him 

 

isak: he says he misses u too 

 

isak: have i been replaced !

 

mahdi: i just burned my food and had to pull out the fire extinguisher 

 

magnus: R U OKAY 

 

jonas: whAt how

 

mahdi: yeah i am???

 

mahdi: why would i not be okay 

 

even: u just said you burned food and had to pull out a fire extinguisher

 

mahdi: OH 

 

mahdi: i meant in the sims

 

isak: YOU

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. tweeka tweeka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek. this kinda
> 
> doesn't make sense shdjsjf hope you like it tho

**the guyz 2.0**

 

isak: brooklyn 99

 

mahdi: i agree 

 

+

 

jonas: why was that all u had to say about it

 

magnus: why was that sent at five am 

 

mahdi: i agree 

 

magnus: what 

 

even: good warming

 

even: morning

 

isak: global warming 

 

mahdi: !!!!!

 

magnus: im so confused

 

jonas: im too tired for this 

 

+

 

isak: cat goes meow

 

isak: dog goes woof 

 

isak: and the elephant goes 

 

isak: toot ?????;#-&#;#;+

 

isak: question mark 

 

mahdi: idk 

 

isak: it doesn't sound like toot 

 

mahdi: thars the sound u make when u boop someone's nose

 

isak: no that's boop 

 

mahdi: beep 

 

isak: the sheep goes beep 

 

mahdi: no it goes meeeeh

 

isak: what goes beep 

 

mahdi: the microwave 

 

isak: TURE

 

isak: TRUE 

 

isak: solved 

 

mahdi: nhe

 

+

 

jonas: WHY DO U TEXT NONSENSE 

 

even: this is entertaining though

 

magnus: i don't wanna steal mahdi's brand but like 

 

magnus: i am confusion

 

mahdi: swee u in court sweattyyy 

 

isak: wig snatched 

 

even: sjfhshdsj

 

jonas: i hate u all 

 

+

 

isak: i saw someone on tumblr analyzing year 3000 as if it was a jonas song and what it would mean for the band like are they talking about their future and a comeback 

 

isak: and someone said dude that's a cover the song is by busted 

 

isak: and i cried laughing

 

even: tumblr scares me 

 

magnus: tumblr is beautiful

 

mahdi: idgi 

 

jonas: i just look for gifs 

 

isak: it has consumed my life 

 

+

 

isak: [babypanda.jpg]

 

isak: guys im sobbing

 

+

 

mahdi: ducks go cuack?

 

isak: nhe 

 

mahdi: ok thank u 

 

even: what the actual fuck 

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**mahdi - even**

 

even: are u and isak high 

 

mahdi: even

 

mahdi: do ducks go cuack?

 

even: yes

 

mahdi: no ur wrong

 

even: WHAT 

 

mahdi: come back when u know the answer 

 

mahdi: leave ur message after the beep thing

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

mahdi: ISAK WHEN U KEAVE A MESSAGE WHEN THEY DONT SNWER THE PHONE THERES A BEEP TOO IT GOESBEEP 

 

isak: SYESS AH

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**magnus - even**

 

magnus: should we just join them

 

even: i refuse 

 

even: mahdi told me ducks don't go cuack 

 

magnus: ???? 

 

even: why don't they go cuack? what did i miss?

 

magnus: mahdi's just messing around

 

even: what if he's not what if ducks changed their sound on the anual fuck meeting 

 

even: DUCK MEETINF 

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

even: ducks have spiral dicks 

 

isak: do they spin when they're 

 

isak: doing it 

 

mahdi: u spin my head right round right round 

 

isak: blak eyed pwiss 

 

jonas: even not u too 

 

even: ducks don't go cuack???$+$+$+#+

 

magnus: im scared 

 

mahdi: the seal goes ow ow ow

 

jonas: mom come pick me up im spooked

 

isak: but 

 

isak: do giraffes go 

 

even: go what 

 

isak: blank 

 

mahdi: they go !!!!!!

 

jonas: i don't feel safe in this groupchat

 

+

 

isak: the ting goes SKRRRRRA

 

mahdi: skidiki pap pap 

 

even: SKYA

 

magnus: ok im worried 

 

jonas: i gave up on finding a logical explanation im just gonna join their little nonsense party 

 

jonas: birds go tweet 

 

isak: they tweet 

 

isak: they're part of stan twitter 

 

isak: i don't think they're locals

 

mahdi: they're too cool to be locals 

 

magnus: i gotta stay strong

 

isak: TWEEKA TWEEKA

 

+

 

magnus: when you're down and low 

 

magnus: lower than the floor 

 

magnus: and u feel like u ain't got a chance 

 

isak: BOM BOM BOM

 

isak: PETER OANDA DANCD 

 

isak: [babypanda.jpg]

 

isak: [pandaeating.jpg]

 

isak: [pandapanda.jpg]

 

even: stop 

 

even: im allergic to adorableness

 

isak: [panda.gif]

 

even: rip 

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

isak: it's 4:30 and im not ready so like you'll have to wait a bit 

 

even: it's ok

 

even: i'll chat with eskild 

 

isak: he'll give u the dad talk 

 

even: can't wait 

 

even: why dont ducks go cuack??????

 

isak: ???? yes they do

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**even - mahdi**

 

even: ducks go cuack 

 

mahdi: nope 

 

even: FOR FUCKSAKE 

 

mahdi: ur silly 

 

+

 

**the gays**

 

eva: why am i the only one reviving this shit all the time

 

eva: i carry this family on my back 

 

eva: and no one helps 

 

isak: sorry mom 

 

isak: i've been busy 

 

isak: i got a date today 

 

eva: WITH WHO 

 

eva: WHY HVENT U TOKD M 

 

isak: i forgot

 

isak: with a guy 

 

eva: no SHIT sherlock 

 

eva: who???? do i know him????

 

isak: he's so tall 

 

eva: be more specific

 

isak: and handsome as hell 

 

eva: ugh 

 

isak: he's so bad but he does it so weEeEell

 

eva: what

 

isak: it's a taylor swift song 

 

eva: idk her 

 

eva: it's even right 

 

isak: ya

 

eva: shouldn't have even asked who else was it gonna be 

 

eva: silly eva

 

+

  
  


**the guyz (without even)**

 

isak: [evenbeingcute.jpg]

 

isak: i've been blessed

 

isak: hallelujah

 

mahdi: GOOD LUCK

 

magnus: HAVE FUN OMHGGGH

 

jonas: U GO

 

isak: THANK 

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

magnus: it's so boring without mr and mr bech næsheim

 

mahdi: i think isaks last name would go better 

 

jonas: that is not correct

 

mahdi: even valtersen 

 

magnus: noOooO

 

jonas: isak bech næsheim

 

magnus: yEeEes

 

mahdi: y'all r 

 

mahdi: a bunch of 

 

mahdi: dummies 

 

jonas: take it back !!!! 

 

mahdi: no !!!!!!

 

magnus: i think even would choose me as best man on their wedding

 

mahdi: but mikael

 

magnus: shshshs i introduced him to the love of his life 

 

magnus: that's gotta count

 

jonas: they're on their first date let's chill 

 

mahdi: aha

 

jonas: isak would totally choose me 

 

magnus: what about idk eskild???

 

jonas: me 

 

magnus: confident i see

 

jonas: yes 

 

+

 

magnus: why is law and order svu not on netflix 

 

jonas: it's not????

 

magnus: i don't think so 

 

mahdi: i think it is 

 

magnus: i don't know 

 

jonas: it should be 

 

mahdi: i saw it once i think 

 

magnus: once 

 

magnus: i can't trust ur shitty testimony

 

jonas: why don't u check 

 

mahdi: yeah 

 

magnus: i don't wanna get up and i deleted the app from my phone bc animal crossing

 

jonas: sucks to b u

 

mahdi: yeah 

 

magnus: wow 10/10 best friends 

 

jonas: love u

 

mahdi: what he said 

 

+

 

jonas: do u think they died 

 

magnus: do u think they're doing the frick frack 

 

mahdi: shut up sdhsja

 

+

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

even: [isakdrooling.jpg]   
  
even: beauty    
  
isak: ok guys let's tell secrets about each other    
  
isak: i'll go first    
  
isak: i Hate Even   
  
magnus: i didn't know u could go down on girls up until a year ago    
  
jonas: i    
  
mahdi: my turn    
  
mahdi: this group chat makes me have daily headaches   
  


magnus: WAIT BIRCH YOU'RE FBACK

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**magnus - even**

 

magnus: HOW WAS IT 

 

magnus: DID U SWEEP HIM OFF HUS FIEET

 

even: IT WAS FUN

 

even: AND I LIKE HIM EVEN MORE NOW

 

even: I THOUGHT THAT COUKDNT HAPPEN????

 

magnus: MT CHILDREN

 

magnus: THIS IS AMAZINF 

 

even: AHSUSUDUDU

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - jonas**

 

jonas: spill 

 

isak: he's SO HOT 

 

isak: and HE LIKES ME WHAT THE FUCK

 

isak: AND I LIKE HIM

 

isak: AND HE'S PERFECT

 

isak: evens real right 

 

isak: r we sure 

 

jonas: i think so, yes

 

isak: ICSNT BREATHE 

 

+

 

**the guys (without even)**

 

isak: [eveneatingpizza.jpg]

 

isak: wowowowowo 

 

isak: a Man 

 

mahdi: ur Man

 

isak: adjasjAHDISHDJ

 

jonas: look at issy k 

 

jonas: got himself a boyfriend

 

isak: he's not my boyfriend 

 

magnus: YET

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**even - mahdi**

 

even: i don't know about ducks. i don't know if they go cuack or not. i don't know anything. why are we here? does our existence mean anything? i don't know. how did we get here? god? some fancy science shit? an explosion? i don't know. do we know? no one knows. why would i know if ducks go cuack

 

mahdi: ….

 

mahdi: honey

 

mahdi: they go cuack

 

mahdi: i was joking

 

even: i don't know 

 

+

 

**the guyz (without even)**

 

mahdi: [evenidk.jpg]

 

mahdi: i broke him

 

magnus: poor even

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

isak: today was fun :)

 

even: ❤❤❤

 

even: shall we do it again someday?

 

isak: we shall 

 

even: cool cool cool cool 

 

isak: i really like u, even. thank you for the date

 

isak: and letting me try your starbucks drink 

 

isak: and introducing me to that liquid paradise

 

even: anything for u my love 

 

even: haha 

 

+

 

**private messages**

 

**even - magnus**

 

even: [mylovehaha.jog]

 

even: DID I JUST FUCKING SAY HAHA AFTER CALLING HIM MY LOVE 

 

even: WHO EVEN TYPES HAHA ANYMORE

 

magnus: ur both hopeless

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	8. hi welcome to waffle facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a while. im sorry :( hope u enjoy! ❤

isak: what's ur fursona 

 

mahdi: what

 

jonas: it's four am 

 

isak: well u are awake anyways so 

 

isak: fursonas?

 

mahdi: i don't know what it is and i'm afraid to ask 

 

isak: ugh

 

isak: it's like 

 

isak: if you were a furry i guess 

 

isak: what animal would u pick to be your fursona

 

jonas: is it only animals?

 

isak: I don't know the limits of furryland

 

isak: maybe hybrids or smth? 

 

mahdi: i was right in being afraid to ask

 

isak: JUST ANSWER

 

jonas: i don't know and I don't care goodnight

 

isak: JONAS

 

isak: fucker 

 

isak: mahdi :(

 

mahdi: no

 

isak: well

 

isak: fuck all of u 

 

-

 

even: my fursona probably would be stuart little 

 

isak: SJDJSJDU

 

isak: you're the only one who answered my furry question you: are the love of my life

 

even: ^_^

 

isak: no

 

even: i wuv you :3

 

isak: i take back what i said

 

magnus: my fursona 

 

magnus: is

 

magnus: stan the dog with a blog 

 

jonas: wym….. is 

 

jonas:  _ is  _

 

jonas: i s

 

mahdi: oh my god 

 

magnus: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEWN 

 

even: HE'S A FURRY 

 

magnus: NOBOGFI

 

isak: MAGNYS OH MY GOD 

 

isak: wait 

 

isak: •°* mAgNus oh mwy gWaD (+_+) 

 

magnus: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW 

 

even: I CAN'T BREATHE 

 

isak: UR SECRETS OUT FURRY 

 

magnus: IM GONNA GK FIND NEW FRIENDS 

 

-

 

isak: bitches    
  
isak: vine 2 is coming   
  
isak: are we gonna be viners or????   
  
jonas: Uh    
  
jonas: Hell Yes   
  
mahdi: isn't it vinners   
  
magnus: no??? why would it have two n   
  
even: viners vinners    
  
even: it looks bad both ways    
  
isak: my first vine will be just me saying what the fuck, america right to the camera with the most disappointed look i can pull off   
  
jonas: that's a mood    
  
even: my first vine will be me asking isak out just for the views    
  
even: jus two dudes bein dudes    
  
even: IMM GONNA FAKE-ASK YOU TO PROM   
  
isak: NODJDJS   
  
magnus: "bro will u go to BROm with me?"   
  
magnus: and isak's like    
  
magnus: bro   
  
mahdi: please don't that's such shit comedy    
  
jonas: mahdi will make vines toasting people   
  
jonas: ROASTING   
  
even: TOASTINF   
  
even: he prints pictures of shitty viners and toasts them   
  
even: mahdi, looking right at the camera: BOOM, TOASTED   
  
magnus: please hshdhdg    
  
magnus: mahditoasts    
  
isak: honestly i think it would go huge    
  
isak: just because it's hella weird    
  
mahdi: also super creepy????   
  
mahdi: nah thanks    
  
magnus: but you're mahdi then mahditoasts would make no sense :((((   
  
jonas: i think i would be a skate viner like showing some tricks    
  
magnus: im bored    
  
magnus: here i'll make it better   
  
magnus: skate vines, but it's u falling off the skate    
  
even: fixed ya vine   
  
mahdi: magnus' vine would be    
  
mahdi: evak edits <3    
  
isak: SHTUDUDUDS   
  
jonas: where's the lie    
  
-   
  
mahdi: hi, welcome to waffle facts    
  
even: what    
  
mahdi: the most famous waffle outlet in the United States is the Southern chain Waffle House. Since opening 60 years ago, they’ve served just over 877 million waffles, which works out to about 145 each minute.   
  
jonas: that's    
  
jonas: actually impressive   
  
isak: mahdi's like 48 of those 145 each minute   
  
mahdi: World’s largest waffle: An eight-foot-long, 110 pound brunch bomb created by Stitching Gouda Oogst in the Netherlands in 2013   
  
magnus: that is also impressive shit what the fuck    
  
even: waffles can be badass   
  
mahdi: they've always been    
  
even: u right   
  
-   
  
jonas: i just came out of the movies    
  
jonas: so im sitting on a toilet texting u guys   
  
jonas: and i can hear these two dudes outside   
  
jonas: and one just said that zac efron's best era was the high school musical one   
  
jonas: and i wanna b his friend   
  
isak: ME   
  
even: go bond over zac efron’s best look   
  
magnus: he's cuter now   
  
isak: you're entitled to ur wrong opinion   
  


isak:  _ furry  _

 

magnus: choke and die 

 

-

 

**private messages**

 

**isak - even**

 

isak: i can't stop watching this video of a dude playing havana with a banana 

 

even: what

 

isak: havana

 

isak: with a banana 

 

even: on youtube?

 

isak: yes

 

isak: i want this guy to join vine 2 

 

isak: HE DID A SONG WITH TWO BROOOS CHILLN IN A HOT TUUUUB

 

even: for a moment there i thought he 

 

even: really 

 

even: had written a song with two of his bros and himself chilling in a hot tub

 

isak: that's a pretty good writing session

 

even: damn right 

 

isak: wanna write a song with me? 

 

even: i don't have a hot tub 

 

isak: damn 

 

isak: time for plan b

 

isak: wanna go out again tomorrow maybe? 

 

even: and write a song? yeah

 

isak: the next bop of the year 

 

isak: i haven't slept since last year help it's january 16 – that's the title 

 

even: that's so long

 

isak: RGATS WHAT SHE SAID

 

isak: sorry i've always wanted to do that

 

even: oh my god 

 

even: what's the name of the band

 

isak: isak & even

 

even: why u first

 

isak: because i'm amazing

 

even: i vote even & isak 

 

isak: let's just name it isak & what's his name 

 

even: even & that dude 

 

isak: isak & some guy 

 

even: even &

 

isak: and???

 

even: that's it

 

isak: we're gonna have to break up the band and we haven't even started

 

-

 

**the guyz 2.0**

 

even: if you guys had a band what would u name it

 

mahdi: Jake Gyllenhaal 

 

jonas: i

 

jonas: why do i agree with that

 

magnus: Vine Compilation

 

isak: oh my GOD I'm so MAD I DIDNT COME UP WUTH THAT FIRST 

 

isak: that's actually a cool name 

 

jonas: Uh Skinny Penis 

 

isak: NOJSDJSJ

 

isak: can u imagine

 

isak: big magazine covers with your face on them and right there stamped on the picture

 

isak:  _ skinny penis _

 

jonas: legendary

 

mahdi: certainly interesting

 

isak: who are u 

 

isak: certainly interesting

 

isak: in this house we say 

 

isak: lit fam 

 

mahdi: im moving out 

 

even: The Vintage Gays

 

magnus: i support

 

-

 

isak: yo guys remember when magnus admitted he was a furry 

 

magnus: c h o k e a n d d i e

 

-

 

jonas: u know what im gonna say it

 

jonas: i told u

 

mahdi: what happened now

 

jonas: isak's stupid

 

mahdi: nothing new then 

 

isak: rude 

 

isak: i only almost crashed while driving lol not that big of a deal

 

even: um WHAT

 

isak: so jonas never lets me drive his truck because he thinks i can't drive 

 

jonas: YOU CAN'T 

 

isak: LISTEN 

 

isak: i

 

isak: do my best 

 

jonas: THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAT'S PATHETIC

 

isak: DOFNSJF SHUT THE FUCJ UP 

 

jonas: we were on our way to pick up sana 

 

jonas: and i, a good friend, said ya ok u can drive these few blocks 

 

jonas: AND NOT EVEN TEN SECONDS AFTER 

 

jonas: HE'S GOING STRAIGHT TOWARDS A LAMPPOST

 

isak: I AM GAY OKAY?

 

jonas: AHDJSWHDJJD WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH UR INABILITY TO DRIVE 

 

isak: gays can't drive 

 

jonas: ???? I CAN DRIVE

 

jonas: NOORA CAN DRIVE 

 

isak: waddup jm jared 

 

jonas: don't even GO THER

 

isak: STOP UR GONA MAKE ME CRY 

 

mahdi: jesus christ

 

mahdi: isak, stay away from cars 

 

isak: BUT 

 

mahdi: magnus, stay away from furries

 

magnus: FUCK YOU MAHDI

 

mahdi: jonas, keep being the designated driver in our group 

 

jonas: sir yes sir 

 

mahdi: even, i appreciate u

 

even: softie 

 

isak: oh i see 

 

isak: I SEE 

 

isak: BLATANT FAVORITISM 

 

mahdi: isn't even ur favorite too 

 

magnus: isn't even everyone's favorite 

 

isak: o k

 

isak: point 

 

+

 

magnus: GUYS THE JONAS BROTHERS IG ACCOUNT REACTIVATED

 

isak: I HOPE NICK JONAS GROWS HIS HAIR AND THE CURLS CAN MAKE A COMEBACK TOO 

 

**jonas** changed their name to  **jonas brothers**

 

jonas brothers: I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY OF MY BAME BEING JONAS 

 

even: OHNTIGOD

 


	9. keep ya dick fat

isak: i want noel miller to **** **   
  
jonas: woah there buddy there's children here    
  
jonas: don't look magnus    
  
magnus: idgi   
  
magnus: i hate when people do this *** shit i never know what it is    
  
magnus: it could be anything    
  
mahdi: ..... sweetie    
  
mahdi: the context helps, read the sentence   
  
even: love you?    
  
isak: hahahaha sure   
  
isak: magnus is a ********   
  
magnus: I HONESTLY DESPISE YOU    
  
isak: lol ***** ** ***   
  
magnus: if you know how i feel why would you say that    
  
magnus: like u put me in such an uncomfortable situation like    
  
magnus: you know im not *****   
  
jonas: happy?    
  
magnus: glass    
  
mahdi: what   
  
even: why can't we have normal conversations   
  
isak: because **** ******* * ****** ** *** ***    
  
mahdi: preach    
  
even: who even is noel miller    
  
isak: IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE   
  
isak: [opens powerpoint presentation]   
  
isak: this, is the love of my life    
  
even: ouch    
  
jonas: damn    
  
isak: even let me have this moment   
  
isak: he is hilarious    
  
isak: smart    
  
isak: hot    
  
isak: did i mention hot    
  
mahdi: couple times yeah    
  
even: wow i am hurt    
  
isak: hNNNNSH    
  
isak: [link]   
  
isak: watch this and tell me he isn't the love of your life too   
  
even: aight jeez    
  
-   
  
even: ok    
  
even: ya    
  
isak: SEE    
  
-   
  
**private messages** **  
** **  
** **isak - even**   
  
isak: goddamn everyday i eat a philly cheesecake    
  
even: (yup)   
  
isak: cottage cheese   
  
even: (mhm)   
  
isak: goddamn 25 pounds of chobani yogurt with peanut butter    
  
even: to fatten up MY DICK LET'S GO   
  
isak: TINY MEAT GANG    
  
even: im actually so mad    
  
even: because they did this as a fucking joke    
  
even: but it's such a BOP    
  
isak: IKR    
  
isak: i stan them   
  
isak: give them all the awards   
  
  
-   
  
**the guyz 2.0**   
  
even: listen up, isotopes alterego    
  
isak: DID YOU JUST CALL ME ISOTOPES   
  
isak: EVERY BENCH NAME SHAME   
  
mahdi: what happened now    
  
even: i gave him my netflix password   
  
even: and now i have to go past his musicals to reach black mirror and continue where i left off    
  
even: CREATE A SEPARATE PROFILE   
  
isak: sharing is caring   
  
magnus: are we just gonna ignore every bench name shame    
  
even: magazine fossils baken   
  
magnus: I SPAT OUT MY WATER   
  
jonas: mah deer DC   
  
mahdi: johnny market    
  
isak: MARKET   
  
even: AHSJAJDJS   
  
jonas: WHY MARKET   
  
mahdi: I DON'T KNOW I PANICKED   
  
-   
  
  
mahdi: a minute of silence for georgie denbrough please    
  
mahdi: i said SILENCE   
  
mahdi: thank u    
  
isak: anything for georgie     
  
-   
  
even: magnus get your feet off of my face 

  
magnus: sorry dude    
  
even: i never want to experience that again in what i have left alive   
  
even: ISAK SERIOUSLY   
  
isak: even shut the fuck up    
  
even: ISAK UR ELBOW IS IN MY RIBS   
  
isak: isak can't come to the phone right now   
  
even: BYE    
  
isak: WAS THAT NECESSARY   
  
even: STAY ON THE FLOOR    
  
magnus: hEEY heyHEEeey kids    
  
magnus: PATRICIA   
  
magnus: honey can you be quiet   
  
jonas: i fucking hate you guys    
  
mahdi: this group chat is a nightmare   
  
-   
  
private messages   
  
isak - even   
  
even: pick u up at 7   
  
isak: alrighty    
  
isak: okie dokie    
  
isak: see ya   
  
-   
  
**private messages** **  
** **  
** **isak - mahdi**   
  
isak: did i leave my ability to talk to a guy without sounding dumb at your house last night, perhaps    
  
mahdi: no but i'll tell you if i see it around   
  
isak: thanks    
  
-   
  
**the guyz 2.0**   
  
magnus: i just put honey all over my face    
  
mahdi: are you alright   
  
magnus: it's a face mask    
  
magnus: i just gotta put it all over my face    
  
magnus: and wait ten minutes    
  
magnus: then wash it off with cold water    
  
jonas: what is it supposed to do    
  
magnus: make my skin soft like    
  
magnus: [insert something super soft]   
  
magnus: MY EYELIDS ARE STICKY I CANT BLINK   
  
isak: DID U OUT IT ON TOUR EYELIDS WHAT    
  
magnus: NO U POOPHEAD   
  
magnus: BUT IT KEPT DRIPPING SO A BIT GOT ONTO MY EYELIDS AND IT'S STICKY    
  
isak: wow i just got    
  
isak: a real dirty image in my head    
  
magnus: keep it to urself   
  
-   
  
magnus: [beautygurusarequaking.jpg]   
  
even: wow destroyed the entire youtube beauty community    
  
magnus: thnx    
  
magnus: i feel so refreshed   
  
magnus: do u guys wanna come over and do the face mask    
  
mahdi: why not    
  
jonas: sure

 

isak: is this an excuse for us to go and feel ur soft face    
  
isak: i bet it is    
  
magnus: don't expose me like that    
  
even: :0000   
  
magnus: IT'S SO SOFT I COULD CRY

 

-

 

isak: y'all call this a date    
  
isak: [it'samarriage.jpg]   
  
magnus: YOU    
  
jonas: are you seriously watching lemonade mouth with even sjsjshd    
  
even: hell yes we are    
  
isak: i honestly should've seen it coming   
  
isak: hayley kiyoko becoming lesbian jesus   
  
mahdi: queen    
  
magnus: i love her    
  
isak: UGH DETERMINATE    
  
isak: GRAMMY DESERVING    
  
mahdi: the rap bit    
  
mahdi: i got GOOSEBUMPS   
  
jonas: Top 10 Most Difficult Rap Verses   
  
-   
  
jonas: i broke my reading glasses    
  
isak: dumbass   
  
jonas: choke    
  
magnus: how did u even    
  
jonas: i was using them last night bc i was finishing IT but got too tired so i stopped reading and left them    
  
jonas: on the floor    
  
jonas: next to my bed    
  
mahdi: dumbass   
  
jonas: AIGHT STOP   
  
jonas: i stepped on them today when i came back from the bathroom    
  
even: I CAN'T    
  
jonas: shut the fuck up kyle   
  
jonas: im so angry at myself   
  
magnus: they can't be fixed?   
  
jonas: idek because it's SUNDAY and everything's CLOSED    
  
jonas: i had to step on them on a fucking sunday    
  
isak: don't you have an extra pair   
  
jonas: i don't know where i left them i've had these for months now    
  
mahdi: dummy   
  
jonas: y'all are shitty friends    
  
-   
  
mahdi: you so   
  
mahdi: fucking    
  
mahdi: precious    
  
mahdi: when you   
  
mahdi: send me vine compilations that are not just the same bunch of repeated ones    
  
isak: mood as hell    
  
mahdi: isak u sent me a shitty vine compilation just yesterday   
  
isak: it had all the GOOD ONES    
  
mahdi: what the fuck richard is not a good one   
  
isak: TAKE THAT BACK OML   
  
magnus: what the fuck, mahdichard    
  
even: MAHDICHARD   
  
jonas: im leaving

  
isak: sounds like a pokemon   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my glasses and i can't see how's ur day going


End file.
